Know Your Stars Suite Life Style!
by Soul of Hell
Summary: the title says it all... Chapters 5 and 6 up!
1. Zack

I've been reading Know Your Stars stories, and I think it might be a good idea to write one! Well here we go! And I'll be writing like 3 chapters a day.

_Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars_

Zack: I'm a star? Cool!

_Zack, he likes broccoli_

Zack: I do not like broccoli!

_Yes you do. _

Zack no I don't!

_Zack, he called Max a big ugly giant._

Max: You called me a what?

Zack: I didn't say that!

(Max slaps Zack across the face)

Zack: Ow why did you do that?

Max: For calling me what ever he said!

_Zack, he can only say metamorphosis_

Zack: what's metamorphosis?

_It has something to do with French words._

Zack: oh met merpheysas

Everyone: huh?

_Zack, He secretly dreams of someone named Hecanbaddledoodlebob_

Zack: who? You know what? I'm leaving!

(Zack leaves)

_Now you know Zack, a broccoli loving calling Max a big ugly giant using metamorphosis thinking of someone named Hecanbaddledoodlebob._


	2. Cody

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars_

Cody: Hi everyone!

_Cody, he hates teachers and his school_

Cody: I do not!

Yes you do 

Cody: no!

_Carrie, Zack, Max, Arwin, Angel _(my made up!), _Maddie, and London came and argue! _

(2 hours later when they all come)

Carrie: Arwin!

Arwin: Carrie!

Max: Carrie!

Carrie: Max!

Zack: Carr- Mom!

Carrie: Zack?

Angel: uhh… Angel?

Maddie: London!

London: Maddie!

Cody: GUYS!

_Are we done yet?_

Everyone: YES! We mean yes.

_Anyway, Cody, he loves to smell smelly leaves_

Cody: Ok…. What was that all about?

_Nothing, but tis is all zee time I have left with you. _

Cody: why are you talking like that?

* * *

Max is next so review! 


	3. Max

Ok, going on with this next chapter!

_Italics_- Creepy know your stars guy 

**Bold**- Max

Underlined- other people

_

* * *

_

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars_

**Get on with it!**

_Max, she is really a boy_

**No I'm not! **

I… I kissed a boy! 

**I'm not a boy Zack! Is it because of my name? **

_Max, she hates people_

**I do not hate people! Except my teacher. **

Excuse me? 

**Oh, uh hi! **

When you get to school tomorrow, you go to the principles office and make sure you get suspended!

**Curse you person up there! **

_Max, she spells her name like, m-a-t-h-e-m-a-t-i-c-s_

**Mathematics? I don't spell my name like that! I spell my name, M-a-x! not M-a-t-h-e-m-a-t-i-c-s!**

_You spelled your name wrong!_

**I'm leaving! **

_Ok, bye, bye Know you know Mathematics, a person hater and a boy_

**My name's Max! **

* * *

**Arwin is next. I hope you like this story so far! **


	4. Arwin

Sorry for the long wait! I'll do a lot of chapters today.

---

_Italics- _Creepy know your stars guys

**Bold-** Arwin

Underlined- Other people

---

Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars 

**Hi people!**

_Arwin, he hates wood class. _

**How do you know my name? **

Your nametag. 

**Thanks Cody. And I do not hate wood class! **

_Arwin, he is not smart. _

…

(Whispering) This is why we hate him so much. 

_I heard that!_

We didn't say that! We said, uhh… baaaa

**A sheep noise? **

Baaaa 

_Arwin, He knows someone named Cody. _

**He's my friend. **

_And he loves him!_

**I DO NOT! **

_He-he!_

Baaaa 

**STOP WITH THE SHEEP NOISE! **

_Baaaa_

**STOP! **

**Baaaa Baaaa STOP WITH THE BAAAA! YOU SOUND LIKE REAL SHEEP!**

(Everyone, it will have a mixture of font) B_a_**a**a**a **

_Ok that is enough. _

Baaaa 

**They cant stop. **

Baaaa 

_STOP IT STOP IT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU PEOPLE ANYMORE! I MUST LEAVE! BUT BEFORE I DO… Now you know Arwin, wood class hater, loves Cody, and says baaaa all the time._

Baaaa 

**THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT ME! THEY KNOW ABOUT YOU! HEY YOU COME BACK HERE!**

Baaaa

**STOP! **

Baaaa 

---

I love that! I just did it randomly. Well Maddie is next. Send reviews!


	5. Maddie

Hope you like this chapter!

---

_Italics-_ Creepy know your stars guy

**Bold-** Maddie

Underlined- Other people

---

**You better not lie about me! **

_Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars_

**I repeat, don't lie about me! **

_Maddie, She hates Trevor and wants to be with Estebon. _

**No I don't! **

_Yes you do. _

**I don't**

_Maddie, She hates London. _

How could you? 

**I don't London!**

_Maddie, her dog Scamp hates Evana. _

Bark? Bark, bark, bark, bark! (Vhat? I thought you loved me!)

Bark, Bark! (I do!) 

**Scamp doesn't hate Evana!**

_Maddie, she called herself babalabashabalabadingdong._

I had too! And how do you know that? 

_I know you._

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'M LEAVING BECAUSE OF YOUR IDIOTIC TALK!**

(She leaves)

_Now you know Maddie, Estebon lover, London hater, dog hates Evana. _

---

Hope you liked it! Here's the next 5:

London

Estebon

Mr. Moseby

Carrie

Tapeworm


	6. London

**Bold- **London

Italics- Know your stars guy 

Underlined- Other people

---

London isn't here! 

_Where is she?_

Why should we answer you? You lied about us! 

_Don't talk Maddie. _

Bu-but I-

_Shut it. _

**Am I late? **

Yes! 

**Sorry. **

_Know your LATE stars, know your late stars, know your late stars_

**I'm not late! **

Yes you were!

**Nu-uh! **

Uh-huh!

**Don't you people uh-huh my nu-uh! **

_Ooooookaaaaaay_

**Hi! I'm rich! Yay me! (Claps) **

_We all know that. _

**Ok! **

_London- _

**Yea? **

_London, she is really poor. _

**No I'm not! **

She is not!

**Thanks for backing me up**

Welcome! London-

**What? **

_Let me tell you the truth. London, she is really dumb. _

**No I'm not! **

Yes you are.

**Don't talk to me anymore! **

_I know your horoscope London. _

**What is it? **

_Ahem… It will always be a bad day. Move to New York. _

**WHAT? (Checks horoscope) It doesn't say that! It says, someone will lie to you today. He/she will hurt your feelings. **

_London, she hates animals, a lot. _

**I do not! (sniffle) You're so mean! You hurt my feelings! **

(Somewhere in Japan, American people that speak Japanese are watching the show)

(Japanese) She really hates Animals? 

(Japanese) Guess so

(Japanese) Let's find out! 

(Japanese people go on a plane to where the show is)

_London, she is a really good singer. _

**Awwww thanks. **

_I was being sarcastic. _

**What's Sarcarstic?**

Say it correctly. 

**I did. **

Nu-uh! 

**Uh-huh! **

Don't you uh-huh my nu-uh!

**Ooooookaaaaaay! Hey! That is so my line! Don't you steal it with me!**

**O...k...? London, her next date is Lance**

**What? EWWWW! I HATE LANCE! WHY WOULD I GO OUT WITH HIM?**

_You love him_

**UHHHHHHH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, GO SOMEWERE ELSE! SHEESH!**

_Now you know London, the poor dumb girl that hates animals and is going out with Lance. _

**They now hate me! Jeez!** (leaves)

---Outside---

(Japanese) Do you hate animals?

I dont even know what you mean! 

(Japanese) What?

**GOOD BYE!** (leaves)

(Japanese) But we just want to know if you hate animals...(frowns)

---

Haha... I love this chapter,


End file.
